Ajani Goldmane
Summary Ajani Goldmane is a Nacatl leonin planeswalker from the shard of Naya on the plane of Alara, who specializes in White-aligned soul magic. Born with leucism, his white appearance was deemed 'bad luck' by his entire tribe save for his brother, Jazal Goldmane. When Jazal was murdered by an unknown agent, Ajani went on a quest of vengeance against his brother's killer. His quest eventually led him to discover the nefarious machinations of Nicol Bolas. After dealing with Bolas and saving Alara, Ajani traveled to the plane of Theros where he met with fellow planeswalker Elspeth Tirel, whom he accompanies in the final battle against the newly ascended planeswalker-turned-god Xenagos. Following Elpeth's victory over Xenagos and subsequent betrayal at the hands of the sun god Heliod, Ajani inspires the peoples of Theros to reject the gods before leaving for the plane of Kaladesh in order to track down the planeswalker criminal Tezzeret. Ajani later became a member of the Gatewatch. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly higher Name: Ajani Goldmane, Caller of the Pride, Mentor of Heroes, Valiant Protector Origin: Magic: The Gathering Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Nacatl leonin, Planeswalker Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery, Planeswalking, Magic (primarily from White and Green mana, though he can use Red as well), Healing, Soul Manipulation (can see into the souls of others and strengthen their inner attributes, can enshroud his weapon within a "spirit fire"), Absorption (can harness the natural mana in the environment around him), Power Nullification (can sever the mana bonds of other spell-casters, rendering them powerless) Attack Potency: Wall level, possibly higher (regularly hunted down huge predatory animals the size of small buildings in his youth, assisted Elspeth in defeating Xenagos) Speed: Unknown (lacks significant speed feats and appears to be rather bad at dodging) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Likely Class KJ (leonin are naturally somewhat stronger than humans to an unknown degree) Durability: Likely Small Building level against blunt force (was telekinetically hurled into a cliff side by Nicol Bolas and, while heavily injured, was alive enough to continue fighting. His planeswalker spark also protects him from magical harm against beings such as gods) Stamina: Very high. Can track targets for days on end and planeswalking requires tremendous energy. Can use the mana within a plane as a source of additional energy. Range: Extended melee range with his staff-axe. Further with magic. Standard Equipment: His staff-axe. Intelligence: Above average. Ajani is a skilled tracker, healer, and warrior, and is extremely well-spoken. Weaknesses: Like all planeswalkers, if his access to mana is blocked, he will be powerless. NOTE: Ajani once fought Nicol Bolas on Alara and defeated him. However, this was only possible due to both fighting in an unfamiliar environment which was hostile to both of them (the Maelstrom) and through Ajani's absorption of its last remnants which he immediately used to conjure an effigy of Bolas' soul and banish him from the plane. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Magic Users Category:Healing Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Magic: The Gathering Category:Card Game Characters